


Sundays Are Better With You

by PoeticPanda11



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pegoryu Week 2020, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: After a long grueling week of work and celebrating Yusuke’s birthday, the sun rises to a new day. In a small house owned by one Akira Kurusu and Ryuji Sakamoto (and talking cat Morgana), everything is still, quiet, and peaceful. The married men were tired after the party and decided to stay at home today to catch up on some shut eye.Day 3 of Pegoryu Week: Lazy Sunday prompt
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874860
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sundays Are Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> This one was easy to come up with. Also, married life between these two is one of my many drugs :)

Around 9:22 in the morning, Akira started stirring awake. He slowly opened his grey eyes, the sun’s rays somewhat blinding him as it slips through the curtains. He turns to the radio clock and wonders why he woke up at this time, preferring to keep snoozing. The former wild card stretched his lithe arms, careful to not make too much movement as he knows Ryuji is still sleeping.

Speaking of, Akira turns his head to see Ryuji’s back to him and lightly snoring. That put a small smile to his face, still deeply enamored at his lover. He vaguely remembers cuddling with him right when they fell asleep. It must have gotten warm somewhere in the middle of the night, making them detach to cool off. The former leader of the Phantom Thieves noticed the blanket haphazardly strewn around both of their legs, confirming that it did get warm.

His stomach grumbled lightly at the fact that they’ve slept through breakfast. Morgana probably needs to be fed as well. Looking back at Ryuji, maybe he can make this relaxation day special for them with a little breakfast in bed.

Akira slowly and quietly got out of the bed, careful to not wake up his husband. He quietly made his way to the living room to see Morgana stretching himself awake. He walks over and scratches his head, greeting him good morning. Morgana greets back and purrs.

“I’m hungryyyyy, Akiraaaa…” Morgana drawled.

“I know, I know. I’ll get your food ready while I make breakfast for Ryuji and myself.”

* * *

Akira prepared some miso soup, two sunny side up eggs each for them, a small bowl of rice, and a small bowl of cut up apples and strawberries. He was very proud of his work so he carefully brought Ryuji’s food in a small bed table. Entering the bedroom, he still sees Ryuji sleeping but this time he was turned over facing him, arm stretched out in a probable attempt to cuddle Akira.

The raven haired boy smiled and placed the tray nearby. He carefully climbed up to the bed and cupped Ryuji’s face, gently kissing him on the lips. Ryuji grumbled and tried to catch Akira’s lips when they parted. Being the loving husband he was, he complied and kissed him again but a little longer this time.

When they parted, Ryuji stirred awake and opened an eye.

“Nnggh…”

Leaning down again, Akira kissed Ryuji’s forehead. “Morning sunshine.” He smiled down at him.

Ryuji smiled, albeit a loopy one. “Mornin’…” He said with a raspy voice.

He reached out to Akira and pulled him down, placing him on his chest as he lay on his back and it made Akira giggle and snuggle his bare chest. Ryuji just sleeps in his boxers which is a plus for Akira, having Ryuji’s muscles as extra pillows whenever they cuddle.

“Where’dja go ya sneaky bastard?” Ryuji gently scratched Akira’s head.

Akira huffed. “Hardly a way to call someone that for making you breakfast.” He points to the tray full of food on the work desk.

“Why? We could’a just ordered take out breakfast at McDonalds. Weren’t we supposed to take it easy today?”

“Mmm… well, I wanted to do something special. Have breakfast in bed with you.”

Ryuji smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. “You didn’t need to do all that.”

“I wanted to. Last week was so busy that we didn’t have a lot of time together. We just worked, eat, and sleep.” Akira kissed the spot where Ryuji’s heart is. “I missed you…”

A pink tint formed across Ryuji’s face. Being a fitness instructor is physically demanding for Ryuji while working in a law firm can be mentally draining for Akira. Ryuji held Akira close to his chest as he slowly sat up on the bed.

“Yeah, you’re right. I missed ya too.”

Akira smiled and they shared a slow passionate kiss. Arms wrapping around each other and love filling the bedroom. Ryuji trailed down to Akira’s neck, making the other giggle lightly at the ticklish feeling but melting in to it almost instantly, savoring the warm feeling of Ryuji’s lips. The glasses boy’s hand raked through Ryuji’s now natural dark spiky hair, causing Ryuji to hum in satisfaction.

He hasn’t bleached his hair in a very long time as Ryuji seems to have grown out of the whole punk/delinquent look. Not just that but he also wanted to be taken seriously as a fitness instructor. Probably around the middle of university was when Ryuji stopped bleaching his hair. Not that Akira minded. He was still the same boy he fell in love with during high school. Hair color doesn’t change that fact.

“Ugh! You’re doing ‘that’ already!?”

A familiar voice immediately snapped the two out of their moment and looked to the door to see Morgana making a disgusted(?) face.

“S-Shut up ya damn cat! Always ruinin’ the mood!”

“I am not a cat!” Morgana stomps a paw. Somethings haven’t changed since high school, but the two don’t mean any ill will to their remarks. “I was wondering what was taking Akira so long to come back and get his food and I see you trying to drink his blood like a vampire!”

Before Ryuji could get a remark in, Akira kissed his cheek making his face red. To further tease Morgana, Akira kissed Ryuji’s neck; directly kissing a sweet spot that makes Ryuji weak in the knees. The buff boy let out a sigh.

“Eugh! I didn’t need to hear that from Ryuji, Akira!”

Ryuji was a little dazed to poke fun at the cat, so Akira took that opportunity. “I was just getting my blood back, Morgana.” He smirked to see Ryuji still flustered.

After a few minutes of stolen kisses to make Morgana cover his ears to drown out the smooching noises, Akira brought over Ryuji’s breakfast and went to get his own. Once the boys were settled, Morgana left for his morning walk.

They ate as they talked about Yusuke’s birthday party and other things that came to mind. When they finished eating, they cuddled up in bed to watch whatever movies they find on Netflix.

“I think Sunday is my favorite day now.” Akira kissed Ryuji’s cheek again.

A light chuckle escapes Ryuji’s lips and he kisses Akira’s forehead to return the affection. “Yeah, I think it’s mine now too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did.


End file.
